El nerd que robó mi corazón OtaJJ (Otabek x JJ)
by Becky Ongaku
Summary: Otabek tenía una vida aburrida y tranquila, con algunos problemas familiares pero nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que un día conoce a Jean, un chico cuya apariencia es la de un nerd, Otabek junto con su mejor amigo Yuri comenzarán a molestar a Jean por el simple hecho de ser un "cuatro ojos". Pero por azares del destino, Otabek comienza a tener ciertos sentimientos por Jean.
1. Un nerd en el salón

Las vacaciones habían terminado y un nuevo año había iniciado en la preparatoria, todos los jóvenes regresaron a la escuela con la cara larga, ¿por qué se terminaron las vacaciones? Volver a las tareas, los exámenes, los molestos maestros, aunque claro, la escuela tenía su lado bueno, como los chicos guapos y/o las chicas guapas, volver a ver a los amigos, los eventos escolares, pero, aun así, levantarse a las seis de la mañana no hacía feliz a nadie.

Un guapo chico de cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, piel clara y ojos negros de nombre Otabek Altin, iba caminando por los pasillos con su típica mirada intimidante, a su lado estaba su mejor amigo y no más alegre Yuri Plisetsky, piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabello rubio, ambos imponían autoridad y no era gran sorpresa, eran considerados como los vándalos de la escuela, habría que decir que daban un poco de miedo, sus miradas eran sumamente fulminantes, fueron directo a sus casilleros con mala gana.

—Que grandísima mierda, mis padres se irán otra vez de viaje—dijo el rubio.

—No es peor que mi caso, mis padres se van a divorciar—dijo el ojinoche.

— ¿Se volvieron a pelear?

—Sí, pero ya se volvió algo normal en mi vida, mi madre quiere que vaya a vivir con ella, como mi padre es un puto alcohólico teme que me haga como él.

—Je, si supiera.

—He tomado cerveza sí, pero nunca como el ebrio inútil de mi padre, en fin, supongo que será lo mejor para todos.

—Por suerte mi abuelo se quedará conmigo, pero estoy harto de que mis padres sólo se la pasen de viaje.

—Bueno, fuiste un accidente después de todo.

—Sinceramente eso no me afecta, mi abuelo me ha criado desde que tengo memoria, mejor que me adopte de una vez joder.

Otabek suspiró, sin más ambos fueron a la pizarra donde verían sus nuevos salones y compañeros.

Yuri hizo una mueca al ver los nombres.

—Nos ha tocado casi con los mismos del año pasado, ¿es que no se esforzaron en esto?

— ¿Me estás jodiendo? Mila volverá a tocar con nosotros.

—Jajajaja ¿qué? ¿Te aterra que una chica vuelva a quitarte tu virginidad?

Otabek se sonrojó mientras intentaba asesinar al rubio burlón con la mirada, la verdad es que para ser una chica Mila estaba totalmente loca, ella ha estado enamorada de Otabek desde la secundaria y a eso el ojinoche nunca le vio problema, hasta que en una noche de borrachera Mila se aprovechó de él estando inconsciente y al día siguiente despertó con la cama llena de envolturas de condones, la muy desgraciada le quitó la virginidad, bueno tampoco era como que eso le importara mucho, pero venga, que una mujer se aproveche de un hombre es por demás humillante, no iba negar que Mila era hermosa, pelirroja de ojos azules y piel clara, sin mencionar que ella practica el pole dance, y por ello tiene unas piernas fuertes y bonitas, obviamente no se sube a una barra a bailar, lo hace como un pasatiempo además de que tiene un cuerpo mejor que el de una modelo, pero aun así no la creía su tipo, nunca creyó perder la virginidad con ella.

—Hablando de la bruja—susurró Yuri de mala gana.

Mila iba corriendo con una gran sonrisa hacia el fastidiado kazajo.

— ¡Otabek! ¡Te extrañé mucho! —exclamó dándole un fuerte abrazo al mencionado.

Esa era otra cosa buena de Mila, tenía brazos fuertes sin necesidad de tener músculos exagerados.

— ¡Gh! Joder Mila calma tu fuerza—se quejó Otabek.

—Jejeje lo siento, me sentí muy feliz de verte.

—Sí, supongo que yo también.

—Dime, ¿me extrañaste en las vacaciones?

—Lo siento, no tuve tiempo de extrañar a nadie.

—Oh bueno, yo deseaba mucho verte, ¿por qué nunca me escribiste?

—Tenía la mente en otras cosas.

—Está bien, no importa, nos tocará juntos de nuevo ¿no es genial?

—Tienes razón, no es genial—dijo Yuri poniendo mala cara recibiendo un codazo de Otabek.

Ese rubio realmente no tenía nada de tacto.

—Sí, creo que es genial.

—Bueno los veré de nuevo chicos, Otabek espero que podamos sentarnos juntos—dicho eso la pelirroja se retiró con una gran sonrisa.

Estando ya lejos, Otabek suspiró.

—La he rechazado tantas veces y no se da por vencida, debo darle crédito.

—Esa bruja está loca, eso es todo, ven, vamos a nuestro salón.

Al entrar a su salón vieron muchas caras conocidas, como Pichit, Minami, Sala, Seung Gil, Micky, Emil y otras personas más.

Allí estaba Mila con Sala y Emil platicando alegremente, en el escritorio estaban los papelitos, ya que las mesas estaban enumeradas y allí estarían los nombres de cada alumno para colocarlo en cada mesa, ambos tomaron los papelitos y vieron sus mesas.

—Joder, me tocó con el cerdo, es el colmo—dijo Yuri mirando de mala gana a Yuuri Katsuki, su compañero de mesa quien platicaba alegremente con su mejor amigo Pichit.

—Mmm aquí no menciona mi compañero ¿acaso tendré una mesa para mí solo o qué? —dijo Otabek.

—Me hubiera gustado que me tocara solo, ya nada.

Unos minutos después, una mujer un poco mayor de 50 años, de buena figura, cabello negro y ojos verdes, con aspecto imponente y estricto, llegó con firmeza al salón provocando un escalofrío en los alumnos.

—Buenos días alumnos, mi nombre es Lilia Baranovskaya, seré su maestra este año, seré totalmente directa, deben saber de una vez que odio el desorden y la indisciplina, si me llego a enterar de algo o alguien intenta burlarse de mí no sabrán lo que les esperará, así que por su bien espero que nadie quiera hacerse el chistosito, a la primera llamada de atención será reporte, ¿alguna duda?

Todo el alumnado comenzó a temblar, hubieran preferido a profesores más relajados como Viktor, Chris o Celestino, pero no, les tuvo que tocar la bruja de mediana edad, Lilia era muy conocida por ser tan estricta e imponer castigos duros, como las orejas de burro o cargar libros por muchas horas, ella aplicaba el "sentarse sin una silla" lo que era una tortura para los alumnos.

—No les preguntaré sus nombres porque ya conozco tanto sus nombres como sus caras—los alumnos tragaron duro—muy bien, antes de comenzar la clase debo darles la importante noticia de que un alumno nuevo se instalará con nosotros, quiero que lo reciban con respeto, si alguien quiere pasarse de listo se las verá conmigo.

Esa mujer definitivamente no transmitía confianza.

Lilia volteó hacia la puerta e hizo una señal para que el alumno entre, dicho eso, un joven alto de piel morena y cabello negro de ojos azules, entró al aula, todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

Lentes cuadrados, camisa de cuadritos, pantalones ajustados, un reloj de mano, ¿qué clase de nerd era ese?

—Hola a todos, un placer para mí estar con ustedes, mi nombre es Jean Jacques Leroy y es un gusto para mí integrarme con ustedes, espero que todos nos llevemos bien—dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

¿Era enserio? ¿Qué acaso los nerds no se extinguieron en los noventa? ¿Aún existían? ¿Qué clase de ouftit era ese?

—Gracias por tu presentación joven Leroy, tu asiento es el 3C junto a Otabek Altin, por favor toma asiento.

—Gracias profesora.

Otabek quería matar a esa bruja arrugada ¿enserio ese ñoño se iba a sentar con él? Tenía que ser una broma, volteó a mirar a Yuri quien al parecer se estaba aguantando la risa, una notable vena apareció en la cabeza del ojinoche, deseaba tanto que se lo tragara la tierra.

El moreno por fin llegó a la mesa y tomó asiento, miró a Otabek quien tenía mala cara.

—Hola ¿Otabek cierto? Espero que nos llevemos bien.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese cuatro ojos a hablarle? Al parecer Otabek tenía que dejarle claro algunas cosas.

Volteó a mirar al moreno con toda la dureza posible poniendo nervioso a Jean.

—Escucha rata de biblioteca, presta atención porque no lo repetiré, tú y yo no somos amigos, nunca lo seremos, prefiero ser comido por tiburones que ser amigo de un nerd como tú, así que ni se te ocurra dirigirme la palabra a menos que sea para cosas de la escuela, y será mejor que hagas caso si no quieres que tire tus blancos dientes de un puñetazo.

Jean sudó frío, ¿acaso ese ojinoche era un delincuente? Daba harto miedo.

—S-Sí, p-perdón—dicho eso volteó rápidamente la mirada.

Otabek suspiró, tenía que dejarle claro su lugar a ese chico.

Las clases continuaron con total normalidad, aunque claro, Jean parecía lucirse todo el tiempo, se sabía cada pregunta que Lilia hacía, era un genio en las matemáticas, algunos lo miraban sorprendidos, otros con desprecio, pero por alguna razón a las chicas les parecía adorable el moreno.

El receso comenzó, algunos fueron a la cafetería, otros al patio trasero, lugar donde decidieron ir Otabek y Yuri a comer su almuerzo, al llegar se sentaron en el pasto listos para comer.

—Hay que admitirlo, el cuatro ojos es un genio—dijo Yuri.

—Si tanto lo quieres te cambio el lugar—dijo Otabek burlón.

—Ni loco, sería el hazme reír si tuviera que compartir mi mesa con el cuatro ojos.

Otabek rodó los ojos, que mala suerte la suya, tener que sentarse con ese nerd.

Mila estaba en el aula con Sala y Yuuko, las chicas decidieron comer su almuerzo allí para tener más tranquilidad.

— ¿Y qué opinan de Jean? —preguntó Sala.

—A mí me parece un chico muy lindo a pesar de vestir de esa forma tan chistosa, se ve que es muy amable—dijo Yuuko.

—La verdad es que me parece que tiene un cierto atractivo, pero no se nota mucho vistiendo de esa forma tan ñoña—dijo Mila—oh no, olvidé mi termo en mi casillero, ahora vuelvo—dicho eso, la pelirroja se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Mila iba tan rápido que sin querer, al llegar a la puerta chocó con una persona quien casualmente era Jean, quien sin querer tiró jugo de naranja en la blusa de la pelirroja.

—Oh no ¡Lo siento tanto! —se disculpó el moreno.

—Oh no te preocupes, fue mi culpa por no fijarme.

—Te juro que no fue mi intención manchar tu blusa.

El pobre parecía muy nervioso, lo cual inevitablemente le causó ternura a la pelirroja.

—Tranquilo, la mancha no es tan notable.

—No, de verdad, lo siento, ahora mismo te la limpio.

Dicho eso sacó una servilleta de su topper, y con cuidado intentó quitar la mancha de la blusa de la pelirroja.

En eso se da cuenta de una cosa, la mancha quedó muy cerca del busto de Mila, el moreno rápidamente se sonrojó.

—Eh...p-puedes quitarte la mancha si quieres, ten la servilleta.

—Oh...jejeje gracias Jean.

Sin más que decir, Jean comenzó a caminar a paso rápido rojo de la vergüenza.

Sala y Yuuko se acercaron a la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Vieron lo apenado que estaba? Era como si no estuviera acostumbrado a hablar con mujeres—dijo Sala.

—Nunca había visto a un hombre tan avergonzado, fue tan lindo—dijo Yuuko.

—Lo sé, fue tan lindo, se puso super rojo, cualquier otro se hubiera aprovechado, tal parece que Jean es un chico tímido y respetuoso—dijo Mila.

El trío no pudo evitar reírse, no por burla, sino porque les daba que un hombre fuera tan tímido.

Jean fue directo al patio trasero, no había nada mejor que comer al aire libre, para su mala suerte, muchos alumnos le tapaban un lugar a Jean evitando que este se sentara con ellos, después de todo ¿a quién le agradaría sentarse con un nerd? A excepción de las chicas, la actitud respetuosa y tímida de Jean llamaba mucho la atención del alumnado femenino, miraban de mala manera a los chicos que rechazaban a Jean, ya sean novios o amigos.

De pronto Jean siente una mano en su hombro, al voltear se encuentra el joven japonés Yuuri quien lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—Lamento que los demás te hagan sentir incómodo, ven, puedes sentarte con Pichit y conmigo.

— ¿Enserio no les molesta?

—Claro que no, además somos compañeros, lo mejor es llevarnos bien, anda ven.

Con una sonrisa, Jean siguió al azabache, que agradable era tener compañeros amigables, además era reconfortante que alguien más aparte de él usara lentes.

Pichit también resultó ser alguien muy amable y alegre, Jean se sentía cómodo con ambos, de pronto dirigió su mirada a un lugar, más aún donde estaba Otabek quien estaba comiendo con el rubio, Jean no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al verlo.

—Esto...chicos, ese chico, Otabek, ¿siempre tiene esa cara?

Desconcertados, Yuuri y Pichit voltearon a ver a Otabek.

—Descuida, es normal tenerle miedo, por eso nosotros no platicamos con él, siempre tiene una cara de querer matar a todo el mundo—dijo Yuuri.

—Además de que ha habido muchos rumores sobre él, como por ejemplo se rumora que estuvo en un reformatorio cuando estaba en secundaria, o que se ha metido en muchas peleas callejeras, incluso se rumora que ha mandado a muchos chicos al hospital—dijo Pichit.

Jean tragó duro, Otabek parecía un chico muy peligroso, ¿por qué le tuvo que tocar sentarse con alguien tan rebelde? Lo mejor era no hacerlo enojar, no quería pasarla mal en la escuela.

Las clases siguieron su curso, Lilia tuvo que ir un momento a la sala de profesores no sin antes dejarles unos ejercicios a los alumnos.

Otabek tenía un tic en el ojo, química siempre fue su peor materia, apenas era el primer día y Lilia ya los estaba poniendo a hacer problemas difíciles.

Jean notó el fastidio del kazajo, estaba dudando en si ayudarlo o no, no quería hacer enfadar a Otabek, pero si el ojinoche no terminaba los problemas Lilia podría enojarse, sin poder evitarlo sudó frío, pero aun así se acercó a Otabek.

—Eh...s-si quieres puedo ayudarte.

Como si fuera un robot, Otabek volteó a ver a Jean fulminándolo con la mirada, Jean quería salir corriendo, nunca en su vida había visto una mirada tan aterradora.

— ¿Acaso piensas que soy un idiota que no puede solucionar los problemas por su cuenta?

— ¡N-No! No fue eso lo que quise...

— ¿Acaso te crees superior a mí?

—N-No, para nada.

—Muy bien cuatro ojos, si en esas estamos, hazme tú las operaciones—dijo Otabek aventándole la libreta.

—P-Pero yo sólo quería...

—Deja de hablar y haz mis problemas, ya veo que ya terminaste las tuyas, y date prisa que Lilia puede llegar en cualquier momento, y pobre de ti que no los hagas bien—amenazó el ojinoche.

Jean no pudo evitar asustarse, ¿cómo es posible que alguien pudiera dar tanto miedo con sólo una mirada? Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a hacer los problemas de Otabek.

Las clases continuaron hasta que llegó la hora de salida, todos tomaron sus mochilas y salieron del salón.

Estando frente a su casillero, Jean estaba sacando algunas cosas, cuando de pronto una mano cerró con fuerza su casillero asustando al moreno, al voltear más fue su susto al ver a Otabek acompañado de Yuri quienes le sonreían tétricamente.

—Lilia me felicitó por haber hecho bien las operaciones, al parecer sirves para algo cuatro ojos.

—Para tu mala suerte, esa bruja arrugada nos encargó tarea de químico, supongo que sabes lo que eso significa ¿no? —dijo Yuri.

A continuación, Yuri y Otabek sacaron sus libretas de química y se las dieron a Jean quien estaba consternado.

—Pero yo...

—Lo queremos para mañana, y pobre de ti si no traes nuestra tarea—dijo Yuri.

—Y ni se te ocurra abrir la boca cuatro ojos, porque nos la pagarás muy caro—amenazó Otabek.

Dicho eso, ambos amigos se fueron, dejando helado al pobre moreno, Jean nunca tuvo intenciones de ofender a Otabek, no esperó que esto pasara, ¿acaso su destino escolar estaba sellado?

**Continuará...**


	2. Defenderme

Era una bella mañana, Jean desayunada tranquilamente con su familia, sus padres, sus tres hermanas y su hermano mayor.

—Oye Jean, te ves muy cansado ¿dormiste bien? Apenas es el segundo día—dijo la mayor de las hermanas, Abby Leroy, una guapa chica de ojos azules y cabello oscuro, ella se caracteriza por tener un carácter sumamente fuerte, es demasiado estricta y ruda, pero con su familia es un amor de persona.

—Oh jejeje es que encargaron mucha tarea—mintió el moreno menor, sabía lo que eran capaces sus hermanos cuando se metían con alguien de la familia, además de que no quería preocuparlos, no les iba a decir que también hizo la tarea de otros dos estudiantes.

—Entiendo que estés en el último año de preparatoria cariño, pero apenas iniciaron la escuela, me sorprende que hayan encargado tanta tarea, creo que haré una llamada a esa escuela—dijo Nathalie, la madre.

— ¡N-No! No es necesario jejejeje de verdad, puedo con esto mamá.

—Pero Jean, no debes sobre esforzarte, podría ser malo para tu salud—dijo la hermana menor, Jaelle Leroy, mayor que Jean por dos años, cabello rojo y ojos azules, es la más comprensiva y tranquila de los hermanos, siempre ha sido sobre protectora con Jean por ser el hermano menor.

—De verdad estoy bien, no se preocupen.

—Yo creo que no pudo dormir porque conoció a una chica—dijo la hermana de en medio con una sonrisa pícara, Jahda Leroy, al igual que Abby, cabello rojo y ojos azules, tiene un carácter muy fuerte y es muy ruda, ella es una persona muy bromista y con un gran sentido del humor, ella aplica la ley de "yo soy la única que puede molestar a mis hermanos, quien se meta con ellos le parto la cara".

Todos miraron a Jean a ver si lo que dijo Jahda es verdad, el moreno se sonrojó y negó rápidamente.

—Jejeje no, no es eso.

—Oye Jean, ¿quieres que te lleve a la escuela? Hoy tengo entrenamiento temprano—dijo el hermano mayor, Jack Leroy, cabello rojo y ojos azules, un chico muy atrevido, muy popular en su escuela, nunca ha tenido problemas en salir con chicas, es el más deseado en su universidad, con una personalidad tranquila y coqueta, pero claro, siempre ha sido sobre protector con Jean.

—Oh, gracias Jack—agradeció el menor.

—Todo sea por mi amado hermanito—dijo el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Jean.

—Muy bien escuchen todos, como sabrán, su madre y yo tenemos que ir a España por temas de trabajo, Abby, ya que eres la mayor te encargarás de la empresa en nuestra ausencia, puedes pedirle ayuda a Jack si lo necesitas, es sólo un año menor que tú después de todo, los demás, quiero que asistan a sus clases y quiero buenas calificaciones como siempre, aunque no es necesario que se los diga ya que ustedes siempre han sido los más destacados—dijo Alain con orgullo—pero más que nada quiero que se cuidan, cualquier emergencia quiero que me llamen ¿de acuerdo?

Todos los hijos asintieron, Jean se sentía un poco mal por mentirle a su familia, pero si les decía que dos bravucones lo amenazaron para hacer sus tareas los preocuparía y eso era lo que menos quería.

Jean iba en el auto con Jack quien sonreía a las chicas emocionadas siempre que el semáforo se ponía en verde.

—Oye Jean, ¿hay chicas lindas en tu escuela?

—Sí, hay muchas chicas lindas.

— ¿Y hay alguna que te llamó la atención? ¿O sigues coladito por Isabella?

Isabella era una hermosa chica y novia de Jean en su antigua escuela, siempre fue una chica de carácter fuerte y defendía a Jean de quienes lo molestaran, Jean siempre procuró ser un hombre firme y defender a Isabella, pero siempre terminaba al revés, por eso decidió meterse en clases de Tai Chi Chuan, se propuso a ser un hombre diferente, siempre estuvo enamorado de Isabella, le entristeció tener que separarse de ella por la mudanza ya que debido a eso tuvieron que terminar su relación.

—La extraño, no te voy a mentir, pero aún nos mantenemos comunicados por mensaje y a veces video llamada.

Aww eres adorable hermanito, pero descuida, quizás conocerás a alguna chica linda, además así pasaremos más tiempo juntos—dijo Jack con una pícara sonrisa mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor del cuello del menor.

Jean suspiró y sonrió, algo muy característico de Jack era lo celoso que era como hermano mayor, y no era que tuviera algo en contra de Isabella, de hecho le tenía un gran cariño, pero le encelaba que Isabella siempre tuviera más la atención de Jean que él, era algo inevitable.

Minutos después, ambos llegaron a la escuela y Jack se despidió de Jean para seguir su camino.

Estando Jack lejos, Jean comenzó a sentir los nervios invadirle, no lo podía negar, le daba algo de miedo encontrarse con esos dos chicos, y lo peor de todo es que se sentaba con uno de ellos en el salón.

Respiró hondo y se adentró a la escuela, rogando no encontrarse con ellos, por lo menos no antes de iniciar la primera clase, fue a guardar sus cosas a su taquilla y de pronto siente una mano en su hombro, se volteó con pánico temiendo que fuera Otabek.

Para su buena suerte era Mila.

—Tranquilo Jean, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la pelirroja al notar los nervios del moreno.

—Oh...perdona es que...no importa, buenos días Mila.

—Buenos días Jean, oye no quiero ser una aprovechada y sé que apenas es tu segundo día, pero... ¿Podrías prestarme los debes de matemáticas? Es que no lo terminé.

—Oh por supuesto—dicho eso Jean sacó la libreta de matemáticas y se la dio a Mila.

—Muchas gracias Jean, te lo devolveré en un momento—sin más, Mila rápidamente se adentró al salón a terminar la tarea.

Jean sonrió, no se había dado cuenta por el temor que Otabek y Yuri le causaban, pero Mila realmente era una chica muy guapa y aparte amable, le recordaba mucho a Isabella, al pensar en ella una cálida sensación invadió su pecho, el recuerdo de su ex novia lo hizo sonreír deseando estar con ella o por lo menos volver a verla.

De pronto sintió un leve golpe en la cabeza con un libro, al voltear su sonrisa se borró y su mirada mostró su miedo al ver que era Otabek junto con Yuri, ambos con una mirada sombría.

—Hola cuatro ojos, trajiste nuestra tarea ¿cierto? —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—S-Sí

Rápidamente Jean sacó unos deberes de su mochila y se los entregó al peligroso dúo.

—Bien, da gusto tener una rata de biblioteca como compañero, sigue así y tus años aquí no serán tormentosos—dijo Otabek, y sin más ambos entraron al aula dejando al pobre moreno aturdido.

Rayos, se suponía que había practicado artes marciales para defenderse de cualquiera, pero también le enseñaron la disciplina y no dejarse llevar por bravucones, la violencia no siempre es la respuesta y tampoco quería aplicarla, él es un hombre pacífico, pero tenía sus dudas si una plática detendría a esos dos, respiró hondo y decidió no pensar en eso por ahora, luego descubriría cómo librarse del abuso de esos dos, tomó sus libros y entró al aula.

La primera hora de clase pasó con normalidad, Otabek no le dirigía ni la mirada al moreno, eso era algo bueno al parecer.

El receso dio comienzo, Jean junto con Yuuri y Pichit fueron a sentarse en una mesa de la cafetería dado que estaba lloviendo.

—Vaya, realmente fue una clase larga—dijo Pichit mientras le tomaba una foto a su bonito almuerzo.

—Sí, tienes razón—apoyó Yuuri—por cierto Jean, mientras estuvimos en la fila estuviste muy callado, ¿estás bien?

— ¿Eh? Oh claro, estoy bien.

— ¿Otabek y Yuri te volvieron a molestar?

—Pues...algo así.

—Deberías decirle a la maestra Lilia, ella seguro los pondrá en su lugar—dijo Pichit.

—No lo sé, eso podría hacerlos enojar, quiero arreglar esto pero no sé cómo.

—Yo pienso igual que Pichit, deberías decirle a Lilia o a algún otro maestro.

Jean miró preocupado su almuerzo, ¿sería buena idea decirle a Lilia? Pero ¿y si se enojan más? No quería tener más problemas con ellos, pero obvio que si no les ponía un alto ellos seguirían, ¿qué debería hacer?

De pronto siente un leve golpe en su cabeza...otra vez, al voltear se encuentra con Otabek quien le había pegado con su bandeja.

—Lo siento, es que tu cabeza es muy grande y estorbaba—dijo el ojinoche con una maliciosa sonrisa para continuar con su camino.

Jean se sobaba la cabeza mientras ambos chicos lo miraban preocupados, el moreno suspiró, definitivamente acusarlos no sería una buena solución, pero a pesar de haber practicado artes marciales no podía evitar sentir miedo, él no era un chico violento después de todo, y no quería contarle a su familia porque sabía de lo que serían capaces, en especial Jack.

Mila notó ese acto a lo lejos junto con Sala y Yuuko, tenía el ceño fruncido, ella odiaba a los bravucones.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿acaso Otabek volverá a molestar a otro chico? —dijo Sala molesta.

—Otabek es el chico de mis sueños, pero odio esa parte de él, Jean no le ha hecho nada malo—dijo Mila.

—Mila, tú eres la más indicada, creo que deberías hablar con Otabek—dijo Yuuko.

—No lo dudes, tendré una seria charla con él y con Yuri también.

Las clases continuaron hasta que llegó la hora de salida, Jean recogía sus libros para salir del aula, pero sin previo aviso Yuri se acercó a él y le tiró sus libros al suelo.

—No te vas a ir sin despedirte ¿verdad cuatro ojos? —dijo el rubio con su sonrisa aterradora.

—Y-Yo...

—Espero que hayas anotado bien la tarea, porque queremos la tarea de física para mañana—ordenó Otabek.

—P-Pero mi tarea...

—Me importa un carajo tu tarea, pero si no nos cumples por tu bien mejor no vengas a la escuela, estás advertido—dicho eso, Otabek sonrió mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla a Jean para intimidarlo, sin más, ambos chicos se fueron.

Eso no pasó desapercibido para Mila, quería darle su apoyo a Jean, desde que llegó no ha hecho más que comportarse en las clases, ser un buen estudiante y compañero, guardó rápido sus cosas para alcanzar a Otabek.

Al estar cerca de ambos chicos, Mila los alcanzó y los tomó a ambos del hombro.

— ¡Oigan! —llamó la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué rayos quieres Mila? —preguntó Yuri con aburrimiento.

—Que dejen en paz a Jean, eso es lo que quiero.

Ambos miraron sorprendidos a la pelirroja por lo dicho, pero luego sonrieron.

—Ya veo, ese cuatro ojos te fue con el chisme—dijo Otabek.

—No, no me ha dicho nada, pero salta a la vista, saben que yo no me quedo de brazos cruzados, me gustas Otabek, pero si tengo que usar la fuerza contra ti para defender a Jean lo haré.

— ¿Acaso me estás amenazando?

—Te estoy advirtiendo, a diferencia de los demás yo no les tengo miedo, así que dejen en paz a Jean—dicho eso Mila siguió su camino.

Otabek y Yuri miraban con molestia a Mila quien se iba alejando.

—Esa bruja siempre metiéndose donde no la llaman, ¿qué haremos Otabek?

— ¿No es obvio? Trataremos de "mejor" manera a Jean, me encargaré de quitarle esa carita de pena que tanto odio.

**Continuará...**


	3. Conversación pacífica

Una semana había pasado y Otabek y Yuri seguían igual o peor, lanzar bolitas de papel, dejar mensajes intimidantes en el casillero, poner el pie para caerse, etc., Jean se estaba comenzando a impacientar, incluso hubo una vez que quiso ponerle un alto a Otabek hasta que vio una navaja en su mochila, lo que lo hizo sudar frío, el moreno comenzaba a tener ojeras, tuvo que comprar polvo para ocultárselas a su familia, Mila casi siempre lo defendía ya que Jean no quería llegar a la violencia, una vez intentó hablar pacíficamente con ellos, pero terminaron robándole su almuerzo.

Jean comenzó a tener dolor de cabeza, la situación lo comenzaba a estresar, no quería que la amable pelirroja lo defendiera todo el tiempo, él era un hombre que se sabía defender, pero el temor de llegar a los golpes lo hacía retroceder.

Estaban en la hora de almuerzo, Pichit estaba en el taller de fotografía ya que sus compañeros tenían una merienda por lo que Jean y Yuuri almorzaban juntos en el patio.

La verdad es que Yuuri se comenzaba a sentir cada vez más cómodo con Jean, era difícil de explicar, pero Jean le provocaba querer sonreír todo el tiempo, muchas veces se sentía estúpido por no ser capaz de defender al moreno de Otabek y Yuri, pero es que él les tenía miedo a esos dos bravucones, pero ya no quería ver cómo lo molestaban.

— ¿Estás bien Yuuri? —preguntó Jean.

— ¿Eh?

—Te veo muy pensativo.

—Oh jejeje lo siento, no es nada.

—Ya veo

—Es una pena que Pichit no haya podido comer con nosotros ¿no? —decía el azabache en un intento de cambiar de tema.

—Sí, es una pena, pero también me gusta comer a solas contigo Yuuri.

Esas simples palabras hicieron saltar al corazón del japonés, Yuuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír.

—Oh...jejeje, a...a mí también me gusta comer a solas contigo.

Jean sonrió ante lo dicho por Yuuri, era agradable tener amigos como ellos, y la verdad que a Mila también la consideraba una amiga...aunque...últimamente se han vuelto un poco más cercanos, y eso no dejaba indiferente al moreno, la verdad es que la pelirroja no es sólo guapa sino muy amable, una gran persona.

Otabek estaba en una zona desierta de la escuela fumándose un cigarrillo junto al rubio quien también fumaba.

—Mila te matará cuando se entere de que aún fumas—dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ni siquiera mi madre sabe que fumo, así que Mila no tiene derecho a meterse en mi vida.

—Oh bueno, como sabrás, quiere que "su futuro esposo" tenga los pulmones totalmente limpios—Yuri se seguía burlando.

—Joder, sólo tuvimos sexo y ni siquiera fue con mi consentimiento, prácticamente esa loca me violó.

—Pues no te quejaste ¿sabes?

— ¡Estaba borracho!

—Jajajajaja entonces ya aprendiste la lección ¿no? Nunca abuses del alcohol.

Otabek giró los ojos mientras se metía el cigarrillo en la boca.

Era relajante estar lejos de todos, y ese momento de paz lo hizo reflexionar un poco, ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo? No llevaba ni siquiera un mes de haber empezado las clases y ya estaba siendo el agresor de un chico que sinceramente no le había hecho nada, desde hace tres noches que esa idea le golpeaba, se había maldecido, estaba actuando exactamente igual a su padre tratando a Jean como él trataba a su madre, dio un largo suspiro, era como un crío, actuar de esa manera tan estúpida por razones aún más estúpidas.

—Quizás deberíamos disculparnos con Jean—dijo de pronto el kazajo, haciendo que Yuri se ahogara con el cigarro por la sorpresa.

— ¡¿Estás loco?!

—Se supone que yo soy una persona madura, ¿qué clase de persona madura hace este tipo de idioteces? Piénsalo, Jean realmente nunca nos hizo nada, no quiero ser como mi padre.

—Escucha sinceramente a mí me da igual, realmente no me preocupan los demás, si quieres disculparte ve tú, yo no pienso disculparme con ese cuatro ojos.

—Tú también participaste en todo esto.

—A ver, usemos la lógica, primeramente ¿enserio crees que nos perdonará así como así? Han sido siete días, prácticamente desde que llegó a la escuela, dudo que nos vaya a perdonar.

—Si no nos perdona es problema suyo**, **yo al menos tendré la conciencia limpia.

—Habla por ti, pero yo ni loco me disculparé con él.

—Como quieras.

Había tocado el timbre, los alumnos volvían a sus aulas para esperar a sus profesores.

Jean sacaba su libro preparándose para la siguiente hora, suspiró deseando que el tiempo pasara rápido, no quería seguir sentado al lado del kazajo quien lo picoteaba con un lápiz, suspiró deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Otabek lo dejara en paz al menos unos minutos, no quería comenzar a temer a ir a la escuela.

En cuanto el kazajo entró Jean sudó frío, rogaba que Otabek por lo menos ni siquiera lo mirara, seguido de él entró Yuri, el rubio miró al moreno quien sintió que sus vellos se erizaban, esperaba cualquier cosa, una burla, una mirada amenazante, pero nada pasó, sólo una mirada indiferente siguiendo su camino, bueno, quizás eso era algo bueno.

Yuuri miraba a Otabek sentarse junto a Jean quien hacía todo lo posible por evitar contacto visual con el ojinoche, apretó sus manos con fuerza, lo había decidido, si Otabek volvía a molestar a Jean ésta vez sí lo defendería.

—Oye cerdo, muévete.

— ¿Eh? —el azabache miraba desconcertado a su compañero de mesa, Yuri.

—Tu brazo está aplastando mi lápiz.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento—se disculpó Yuuri quitando rápidamente su brazo.

—Mierda, eres igual de inútil que el idiota cuatro ojos.

— ¿C-Cuatro ojos?

—Ya sabes idiota, Jean.

Yuuri inevitablemente frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, no por nada son amigos después de todo, entre ratas de bibliotecas se entienden.

—Por favor para—susurró Yuuri.

— ¿Eh?

—No hables mal de Jean por favor.

—Oh vaya, ¿te volviste su guardaespaldas o algo?

—Sólo por favor ya no lo molesten, él nunca les ha hecho nada malo—dijo Yuuri con una mirada desaprobatoria, aunque con un poco de temor.

Yuri estaba desconcertado, era la primera vez que alguien le plantaba cara y nunca se lo imaginó de ese cuatro ojos, estaba a punto de responderle cuando la maestra Lilia entró, joder, la bruja salvó al cerdo.

Las horas pasaban y Otabek no le dirigía ni la mirada al moreno, ¿acaso se habrá cansado de fastidiar a Jean? Eso sería algo muy bueno.

—Antes de terminar la última clase, les comentaré sobre el trabajo que les beneficiará mucho para su calificación, con este trabajo tengan por seguro que tienen el semestre asegurado, por supuesto con ayuda de las tareas y exámenes—Lilia tomó unas hojas antes de continuar—dentro de un mes quiero que traigan un trabajo sobre ayudar a los más necesitados, esto consiste en que ustedes vayan a un sitio de los tantos que están en ésta hoja y ayuden a personas de bajos recursos, y no me refiero a dar dinero, eso es algo muy fácil, sino que ayuden físicamente, alimentando a los niños, leerle a la gente de la tercera edad, hacer felices a los discapacitados, etc., esto es con el propósito de que ustedes aprecien lo que tienen y valoren a las personas que los rodean, y que sepan de la importancia de ayudar al prójimo ¿quedó claro? —el alumnado asintió—también debo comunicar que este trabajo se hará por parejas las cuales las diré en este momento.

Dicho eso, Lilia comenzó a nombrar a las parejas, entre ellos Yuuri y Pichit lo cual fue un alivio para ellos.

—Joven Yuri, usted estará con la señorita Mila—Yuri giró los ojos, joder, ¿por qué le tuvo que tocar con la bruja? Mila estaba algo desilusionada, ella quería tocar con Otabek—y por último, joven Otabek, usted trabajará con el joven Jean.

Ambos abrieron los ojos con estupor y Yuri y Mila no se quedaron atrás, Otabek y Jean se miraban incrédulos.

Lo que Jean menos quería era tocar con Otabek, quería tocar con Yuuri, Pichit o Mila, en especial con Mila, hubiera sido la oportunidad perfecta de conocerla mejor, mientras tanto Yuuri hubiera querido tocar con Jean, pero tampoco es malo tocar con su mejor amigo.

Otabek no sabía qué pensar, hace unos minutos quería disculparse con Jean pero ahora estaba dudando, una cosa era ser compañeros de mesa que no se dirigen la palabra, pero otra cosa era trabajar juntos fuera de la escuela por todo un mes.

—Les daré unos folletos y quiero que elijan donde quieren ayudar, quiero que vayan haciendo un informe conforme vayan ayudando—dicho eso, Lilia comentó a repartir los folletos.

—Mira Yuri, podemos ayudar a los discapacitados—dijo Mila con una sonrisa.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Qué han hecho ellos por mí? —se quejó el rubio.

—No seas tonto, se trata de ayudar para ser unas mejores personas, y es lo que a ti te falta.

Yuri giró los ojos, ¿por qué las mujeres son tan sentimentales?

— ¡Mira Yuuri! Ayudemos a los ancianos, pueden llegar a ser interesantes—dijo Pichit animado.

—Estoy de acuerdo—aceptó el azabache.

El ambiente con Jean y Otabek se sentía tenso, nadie decía nada, además Jean no quería estar muy cerca de Otabek, le torturaba el olor a cigarro, el kazajo siquiera debió preocuparse en comprar menta o chicle, no quería más silencio, decidió elegir.

— ¿Qué tal el orfanato? Los niños necesitan ser felices.

—Elije lo que quieras, me da igual.

—Pero tenemos que estar de acuerdo.

—Ya te dije que elijas lo que quieras.

—Pero...

— ¡¿Te lo tengo que repetir?! —exclamó Otabek hastiado por la insistencia del moreno.

Pero se pateó mentalmente al ver la mirada asustada de Jean, joder, se suponía que no quería ser como su padre, tendrá que ser una mejor persona.

—Tks, bien, también elijo el orfanato.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí

— ¡Genial! Entonces iremos al orfanato...esto... ¿Cómo quieres que nos comuniquemos?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo cada vez que vayamos al orfanato.

—Yo qué sé, dame tu número celular.

— ¿H-Hablas enserio?

—Joder, sí.

—Oh...esto...muy bien.

Era tan extraño, estaba teniendo una conversación normal sin insultos con la persona que lo ha estado molestando por una semana, tenía que confesarlo, hablar de esa manera con Otabek era agradable, sin insultos ni amenazas, deseaba con todo su corazón comunicarse de esa manera tan pacífica con el kazajo.

**Continuará...**


	4. El comienzo del proyecto

Por fin era fin de semana, sábado por la mañana, un cálido día para descansar sin preocupaciones...aunque no para todos.

Otabek estaba frente a la parada de autobuses echando un buen bostezo, un día antes había quedado con Jean para ir juntos al dichoso orfanato, era tan extraño, quedar juntos para ir a un lugar cuando días antes él lo había molestado tanto, ni siquiera se ha disculpado por ser tan infantil y molestar al moreno, bueno, quizás en el trayecto se disculpe, aunque le costaba dejar salir las palabras, pensó que si rechazaba su disculpa le daría igual y seguiría con su vida teniendo la conciencia limpia, pero después de pensarlo tanto no aguantaría un rechazo y sería hasta humillante, Jean se ve muy zoquete quizás lo persona fácilmente...o quizás no.

Movió la cabeza hacia los lados, no debía pensar negativo aunque él fuera tan negativo, suspiró, mierda, le hubiera ayudado mucho fumarse un cigarrillo, pero los olvidó en su habitación, por suerte los tiene bien escondidos, si su madre los encuentra le daría un infarto seguramente.

Habían quedado a las 10:00 am y eran las 09:58 am, ¿por qué carajos llegó más temprano? Bien pudo llegar a la mera hora, decidió dejar de pensar, su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

Dos minutos después Jean llega, tal como lo esperaba siendo tan puntual.

—Hola, lo siento, ¿te hice esperar mucho? —preguntó el moreno preocupado de que el kazajo le gritara o golpeara.

Pero sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Llegué segundos antes que tú, descuida—mintió, ni loco le iba a decir que llegó diez minutos antes.

—Que alivio, bien, tomemos el autobús—dijo Jean.

— ¿No se supone que tienes auto? —preguntó Otabek, había visto llegar a Jean llegar a la escuela en auto, y uno muy lujoso por cierto.

—Lo uso sólo para ir a cenas familiares o para ir a la escuela, pero en este momento prefiero usar el autobús.

—Déjame adivinar, el cuatro ojos de Yuuri te dijo que yo he robado cosas en el pasado.

— ¡N-No! No es eso, es sólo que sólo dejo subir a mi familia al auto, no a otras personas, espero no te ofendas.

—Como sea.

—Sólo...me gustaría pedirte un favor.

— ¿Qué?

—No vuelvas a insultar a Yuuri por favor, no quiero que le vuelvas a decir nada a mis amigos.

Otabek arqueó una ceja, ¿era una chacota acaso? Pues el ceño fruncido de Jean le decía lo contrario, hablaba muy enserio, ¿de verdad lo estaba retando? Estaba a punto de decirle unos cuantos insultos pero decidió callarse, se suponía que ya no se burlaría de nadie y es lo primero que hizo.

—Como quieras—dijo Otabek desviando la mirada.

Jean abrió los ojos lleno de sorpresa, esperaba cualquier cosa, un insulto, un golpe, pero nunca que Otabek se lo tomara con tanta tranquilidad, ¿por qué de pronto actuaba tan pacífico con él? ¿Acaso estaba planeando algo? Lo mejor será ir con cuidado.

—El próximo autobús saldrá en quince minutos—informó el moreno.

—No tengo cinco años, conozco perfectamente el horario de los autobuses—se quejó Otabek, ¿lo estaba subestimando acaso? No era la primera vez que viajaba en un autobús o en el metro.

—Lo siento, creí correcto decirlo.

—En fin, a todo esto, ¿por qué elegiste un orfanato? Los niños son muy problemáticos, se mueven mucho y hacen mucho ruido.

—Porque ya he estado con niños antes, no es la primera que estoy con niño desde los quince años que he ido a orfanatos en especial en épocas de navidad y año nuevo, es agradable ver las sonrisas de los niños que uno creía perdidas, son muy amigables cuando sabes tratar con ellos.

—Tks, hablas como si quisieras tener hijos en el futuro.

—No lo niego, mi ex y yo hablábamos mucho sobre tener hijos en el futuro, me gustan mucho los niños.

— ¡Espera! ¿Dijiste "mi ex y yo"?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

Otabek estaba sorprendido, ¿enserio ese nerd tuvo novia alguna vez? ¿Quién en su sano juicio se fijaría en él? Cualquier chica se sentiría avergonzada de pasear con alguien así en público, o la chica era idiota o perdió una apuesta, seguramente la segunda.

De nuevo movió la cabeza hacia los lados, rayos, no quería pensar de esa manera de Jean pero era tan ridículo imaginarlo con novia, puede ser que quizás ella también era una nerd.

—Por nada

—Otabek, ¿a ti te gustaría tener hijos en el futuro?

—No, como te dije son muy ruidosos, además un niño es una gran responsabilidad y eso lo hace problemático, no me interesa tener hijos.

— ¿Y has tenido novia?

—Más bien novias, pero nunca duro con ellas, no me interesa tener una relación seria.

— ¿Nunca te has enamorado?

— ¿Enamorarme? Eso no está en mi vocabulario.

—Pero enamorarse es algo hermoso.

— ¿Hermoso? Es algo que te vuelve idiota, así de simple.

—Eres muy negativo Otabek.

—Y tú muy fantasioso.

Era el colmo, la conversación había comenzado tranquila y de pronto se comenzaron a atacar, ambos suspiraron y decidieron cambiar de tema.

—Oye Otabek, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Prácticamente lo acabas de hacer, pero en fin.

—Mila... ¿Es tu novia?

Otabek arqueó una ceja mirando a Jean con duda, ¿a qué venía esa pregunta?

—No, es sólo una amiga.

—Oh ya veo.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Es que he notado que tú le gustas mucho, he hablado con ella muy poco pero realmente es una chica muy dulce y amigable además de guapa.

— ¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿Acaso te gusta Mila?

—Bueno...no sé si me gusta, pero sí me atrae.

Otabek se aguantó la risa, no era por presumir, pero Mila ni en un millón de años se fijaría en Jean.

—Verás, Mila no es la chica santa que imaginas.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Jean.

—Hace tiempo en una fiesta me emborraché, Mila se aprovechó de eso y me quitó la virginidad, así de fácil.

Jean abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿era eso enserio? Entonces...

—Wow, Mila es increíble—dijo Jean admirado.

Otabek lo miró como si tuviera dos cabezas, ¿era enserio? ¿Eso le parecía algo digno de admirar? Si antes era raro ahora más.

Segundos después el autobús por fin llegó, ambos subieron, obviamente Jean pagó los pasajes de ambos, ya decía que Otabek no iba a ser muy amable para dividir el pago de los pasajes, en fin, no iba a discutirlo.

En otra parte, Yuuri y Pichit visitaban el asilo para ancianos, siendo recibidos por un atractivo hombre no mayor de 30 años, muy amigable y con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Hola chicos! Mi nombre es Viktor Nikiforov, yo seré su guía durante este tiempo, en nombre de todos les doy las gracias por participar en este proyecto y escoger la opción de ayudar a las personas de la tercera edad, siendo tan jóvenes imaginamos que serían pocos los que se apuntarían para ayudar esta zona pero verán que conforme vayan conociendo a los ancianos les agradarán mucho, las personas mayores están llenas de sorpresas.

Yuuri y Pichit sonreían, agradecidos de tan cálida bienvenida.

—Síganme, les mostraré el lugar.

Dicho eso, ambos siguieron al mayor emocionados por su trabajo.

Mientras Viktor les iba mostrando todas las comodidades del establecimiento, Pichit notó que Yuuri parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Yuuri ¿todo bien? —preguntó el moreno haciendo volver al azabache a la realidad.

—Oh...sí jejeje, sólo...me preguntaba qué tal le estaría yendo a Jean, no puedo evitar preocuparme ya que estará con Otabek.

—Lo entiendo, pero seguro que ésta actividad los pueda unir como compañeros pacíficamente, puede que incluso Jean reciba una disculpa de Otabek.

—Me cuesta creer eso, pero espero que tengas razón.

Yuuri suspiró, no podía dejar de pensar en Jean, sólo esperaba que no la estuviera pasando mal.

Por fin llegaron al orfanato, un chico muy joven de unos 29 años esperaba al dúo en la entrada, se veía como una persona muy amigable con una sonrisa agradable.

—Hola, mi nombre es Leo de la Iglesia y los acompañaré durante este tiempo que dure su proyecto, muchas gracias por elegir hacer felices a los niños.

—No hay problemas, nos encantan los niños—dijo Jean con una gran sonrisa.

¿"Nos?"

Otabek arqueó una ceja, ¿acaso habló por él también?

—Es muy bueno saberlo, a los niños les gusta mucho conocer nuevas personas, por favor síganme—dijo Leo.

Dicho eso, ambos siguieron al moreno.

Al entrar, un gran número de niños jugaba por aquí y por allá, y tal como dijo Otabek...estaban siendo muy ruidosos.

Otabek tenía unas inmensas ganas de largarse de ese lugar, mientras que Jean tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios, recordaba aquellos días en los que jugaba con niños de otros orfanatos.

—Son niños muy buenos, les gusta mucho jugar en especial con gente nueva, estoy seguro que se encariñarán muy pronto con ustedes—dijo Leo con una gran sonrisa.

—_*No estaría tan seguro*_—pensó Otabek.

—Estoy seguro de eso—dijo Jean emocionado.

Sin duda será un laaaaaaargo proyecto.

**Continuará...**


	5. Negativo

Los niños definitivamente amaban a Jean, de algún modo él le daba mucha alegría al lugar, su sonrisa radiante era contagiosa, jugaba con los niños sin parar, mientras tanto Otabek sólo miraba y ayudaba al personal del orfanato con los bebés, no era agradable cambiarles el pañal y aguantar sus llantos, pero no eran tantos bebés a comparación de los niños que pasan de cuatro años, así que no era tan molesto.

Al mirar a Jean, sólo podía pensar en lo feliz que se veía con los niños, ¿por qué le gustará tanto pasar tiempo con ellos? Son sólo mocosos que no fueron queridos por sus padres biológicos, además a pesar de ser un orfanato ese lugar tiene una atmósfera agradable, él siempre imaginó los orfanatos como un lugar oscuro y triste, pero ese orfanato es la excepción, bueno, la verdad es que a esos niños se ve que no les va mal, al menos no han tenido que aguantar 17 años de sus vidas con padres alcohólicos y maltratadores, cualquier cosa es mejor que eso.

—Disculpe señor

Otabek bajó la vista al sentir que jalaban su pantalón, una pequeña niña no más de cinco años lo estaba llamando.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el ojinoche.

—¿Está usted enojado?

Otabek arqueó la ceja ante esa pregunta.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Es que usted se ve molesto, su cara me da miedo.

Una venita apareció en la cabeza del kazajo, esa era la historia de su vida, pero no pueden culparlo, al tener una infancia llena de gritos, alcohol y maltratos es difícil no tener esa dura mirada aunque no esté enojado, es sólo una mirada que ha tenido a lo largo de los años, por eso la gente suele creer que él está enojado todo el tiempo así que incluso suele asustar a los niños, tal parece que ser una persona estoica, tener una mirada fría y vestir siempre de colores oscuros es razón suficiente para crear rumores sobre él, bueno, ya estaba acostumbrado.

—Pues lo siento por ti, pero no, no estoy enojado.

—Pero a comparación de Jean usted no ha sonreído ni un solo momento, ¿no le gusta sonreír?

Tal parece que esa niña no sabe que para sonreír primero hay que sentirse feliz.

—Estoy cansado, cuando seas grande lo entenderás.

—Pero Jean también se ve cansado y aun así está sonriendo.

Otabek estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, por eso no le gustan los niños, son jodidamente preguntones.

—Entonces ve a jugar con Jean.

—Eso haré, pero tengo sed, ¿me das jugo por favor?

¿Es enserio? En vez de pedir el maldito jugo desde el principio prefirió interrogarlo ¡Que estrés!

Era hora de las clases de los infantes, los niños se sentían tristes de tener que separarse de Jean, pero tenían que estudiar.

—No se preocupen, estaré con ustedes todo el mes—dijo el moreno con una gran sonrisa.

Los niños saltaron de emoción, y antes de irse le dieron un abrazo grupal al canadiense quien les correspondió con gusto, mientras que de Otabek sólo se despidieron a lo lejos, le tenían miedo al kazajo, tenía un aura maligna según los pequeños.

Después de que los niños se fueron a sus clases, Leo se acercó al dúo.

—Les agradezco mucho su ayuda, no recuerdo la última vez que vi a los niños tan felices, la situación ha estado muy difícil, en estos tiempos las personas ya casi no quieren tener hijos, nuestros niños están creciendo y siguen soñando con ser adoptados por una cariñosa pareja algún día, pero ya casi no vienen parejas, hace tres meses que nadie nos visita—mencionó Leo preocupado.

—No lo entiendo, los niños son lo más maravilloso del mundo—dijo Jean sorprendido ante lo dicho por Leo, desde pequeño él se prometió a sí mismo tener muchos hijos y darles mucho amor, y cuando estuvo con Isabella ambos hablaban mucho sobre un futuro juntos formando una enorme familia, ¿por qué las personas ya casi no quieren tener hijos?

Otabek no podía opinar demasiado, sólo podía pensar que no valía la pena traer hijos al mundo solamente a sufrir, esos niños han tenido la suerte de caer en un buen orfanato y no en un ambiente familiar tóxico ¿qué más da que las personas no quieran tener hijos?

—Lo sé, y por eso les agradezco tanto su ayuda, es agradable que los niños sientan el cariño de gente ajena a nosotros, conocen personas nuevas y eso siempre es algo agradable.

Otabek no le quería dar más vueltas al asunto así que decidió hablar por fin.

—Sí, fue un placer ayudar, tenemos que irnos, ¿podría poner su primera firma en el folleto por favor?

—Por supuesto

Sin más, los chicos se despidieron de Leo para luego ir rumbo a la parada de autobuses.

—Esos niños son realmente unos ángeles ¿no crees? —dijo Jean con alegría.

—Si tú lo dices—dijo Otabek quitándole importancia—hago esto sólo por la calificación así que no te emociones.

—Vamos Otabek ¿por qué eres tan amargado?

Otabek estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Escucha, no soy una persona cariñosa ¿de acuerdo? Confórmate con eso—dijo luego de un suspiro.

Jean arqueó una ceja, suspiró rendido, Otabek tenía cambios muy raros, primero lo molestaba y de pronto lo trataba de manera normal, por un momento parecía una persona tranquila y otro momento estaba enojado, que tipo más extraño.

El moreno decidió no hacer ningún otro comentario, el kazajo ya se veía muy hastiado, lo mejor era volver a casa.

Mientras tanto, Yuuri y Pichit la pasaban muy bien con los viejitos, a pesar de la edad eran personas agradables y llenas de energía, agregando que Viktor era una persona que alegraba el ambiente.

Yuuri preparaba un rico pudín para un agradable ancianito que le contaba sobre el amor de su vida.

—Dime hijo, ¿ya te has enamorado?

Yuuri se desconcertó ante la pregunta, y de pronto a su mente llegó la imagen de Jean sonriendo, inevitablemente sus mejillas se acaloraron y su corazón latió con fuerza.

—Tu mirada me dice que sí, vaya, que agradable ser joven—dijo el viejito con una tierna sonrisa.

—Es...un amigo, lo acabo de conocer, pero...parece una gran persona—dijo el azabache mientras terminaba de preparar el pudín.

—Bueno, no es algo raro, mira—del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó una foto vieja de su difunta esposa—¿ves a esta hermosa mujer? Era mi Julieta, pasamos por muchos obstáculos para poder estar juntos pero nuestro amor fue más fuerte, verás, sus padres no me querían, me consideraban un bueno para nada, en esa época importaba demasiado el qué dirán, ella no podía elegir con quién estar el resto de su vida, así que decidimos retar al sistema.

—¿Enserio? ¿Qué pasó?

—Nos escapamos.

Yuuri quedó estupefacto, si bien no es algo nuevo, él nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así.

—Hasta la fecha no me arrepiento de esa decisión, más de 40 años juntos, lo valió todo.

—¿Cómo era ella?

El hombre llevó su mirada hacia el techo con una nostálgica sonrisa.

—Era encantadora, su sola presencia llenaba de alegría, muy estricta en el campo laboral pero también muy comprensiva, nunca pudimos tener hijos, pero eso nunca la derrotó, decidimos abrir una guardería, al principio fue muy difícil, pero ella nunca se dio por vencida, era una mujer extraordinaria, además de hermosa.

Yuuri miraba con una gran sonrisa a aquel hombre, sus ojos brillaban al contar lo maravillosa que fue su esposa.

—Lo siento señor, ¿cuál me dijo que es su nombre?

—Raúl

—Espero algún día sentir lo mismo que usted Raúl.

—Lo harás hijo, quizás te rompan el corazón de vez en cuando, aún eres muy joven, pero eso es lo que te hará más fuerte, eres un buen muchacho, la persona que te acepte tal y como eres será muy afortunada, puedes confiar en eso—dijo Raúl con una gran sonrisa.

No puede decir que está enamorado de Jean, pero no va a negar que le gusta, a pesar de tener pintas de "nerd", se puede ver que es alguien ejercitado además de ser una persona tan respetuosa y agradable, no se sentía cómodo sintiéndose atraído por otro chico, pero a pesar de eso, le encantaba pasar tiempo con Jean, pero a todo esto ¿cómo saber si se está realmente enamorado?

Después de ser recibido por su familia, Jean se encontraba en su habitación pensando en todos los extraños sucesos desde que llegó a esa escuela, todo ha sido tan repentino, en especial con Otabek, primero lo trata mal, luego lo trata normal, pasa de serio a enojado, difícilmente podrían llevarse bien, ese kazajo es un tipo muy raro, ¿será siempre así? ¿Ya no lo volverá a molestar? ¿Lo tratará bien? Ese tipo lo llena de dudas, de todos modos, ante cualquier cosa él no volverá a dejarse tratar mal por nadie, si Otabek lo vuelve a tratar mal Jean se defenderá sin dudarlo.

—No sé qué pasa por su mente, pero ni crea que se volverá a burlar de mí—susurró Jean con firmeza.

Por su parte, Otabek se sentía incómodo y confundido, ni siquiera se ha disculpado con Jean como tenía pensado.

—Ese tonto.

No podía evitar pensar en el entusiasmo de Jean al estar con esos mocosos, ¿qué tienen de especial los niños huérfanos? De hecho, ellos tienen suerte de no estar con padres estúpidos, pero de algún modo se sentía...solo.

Movió su cabeza en negación, ¿qué más da? Él siempre ha estado solo, eso ya no le afecta, y pensar en la felicidad de Jean le hervía la sangre, a pesar de toda una semana de acoso ¿por qué ese idiota seguía con tanta energía? Es verdad que ya no lo trataba mal pero...

De pronto un golpe lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Otabek! ¡Sal de tu maldita habitación y haz algo últil! —era su padre quien le gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Se encierra porque no quiere verte! —gritó su madre.

—¡Cierra la maldita boca perra!

Otabek arrugó el entrecejo, sólo un poco más, debía esperar un poco más para que sus padres se empezaran a mover con el maldito divorcio.

—¡Te ordené que salieras maldito bueno para nada!

Otabek intentaba mantener la calma, no iba a caer en las provocaciones de su padre.

Pero la ira lo consumía.

No, no iba a ser como ese hombre, él será una mejor persona.

A su mente llegó la sonrisa de Jean, su alegría.

¿Por qué ese maldito era tan feliz? ¿Acaso su ambiente familiar es agradable?

Tantos pensamientos, tantos sentimientos...

Jean no tiene culpa de nada, pero...

—Maldito cuatro ojos—susurró, seguido de eso miró hacia su puerta escuchando los gritos de su padre—un día de estos lo mataré.

**Continuará...**


End file.
